


let's perform our favorite little scene

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [224]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Grooming, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Nipple Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Leon and Sonia have fond memories of the petplay society they were groomed to join in their youth. Now, they want to bring it back, and bring as many trainers into it as they can.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop/Sonia/Yuuri | Gloria, Dande | Leon/Yuuri | Gloria, Hop/Sonia (Pokemon), Kabu/Rurina | Nessa, Mary | Marnie/Nezu | Piers
Series: Commissions [224]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is mostly Leon and Gloria, not really into the meat of the petplay stuff yet, but we're getting there. More ships will appear than what is tagged, also

Things used to be really different for Leon and Sonia, back when they were still young trainers. It has been a long time since either of them got to enjoy that fun, because life became busy and they both grew up, but they still remember the fun that they had, and sometimes think that it is a shame that it all fizzled out, because there are so many promising trainers that are missing out on it. Not to mention those adults who still do things on their own, with their own young trainers to play with, who don’t get to enjoy the fun of doing it in a group.

The Pokemon League used to have something going on below the surface, a society that those on the outside did not know about. Sonia and Leon, when they were ready to start their journeys, were introduced because Professor Magnolia brought them both. Neither of them realized it at the time, only figuring it out as they grew, but she had been preparing them for that day for a while, with subtle suggestions and hints, steadily grooming them so that they would both be eager and susceptible when she brought them both in as her own personal pets.

The petplay society is kept a secret from anyone who would not be understanding of it, but for those who are involved, they find that they have quite a bit of fun, both owners and pets alike. And once Leon and Sonia have been introduced to the other young trainers that are used like this, they find that it is that much easier to give in, having plenty of fun playing with the other pets, and showing off for their owners.

Everything is great when it is still active, but not long after Leon becomes champion, times start to change. The League becomes a much bigger deal, with Dynamax being even more popularized than ever before, with more fans and bigger events, stadiums growing and publicity increasing, and most of those involved find that it is difficult to try and keep up a front while also working in this new environment. All the while, most of the young trainers have their own work to deal with, with some growing to become gym leaders and Leon becoming busy as Galar’s youngest champion, and Sonia trying to find her place in the world, following in her grandmother’s footsteps as a researcher.

Now the two of them are adults, and those distant memories almost feel like a dream, the only confirmation that it was all real being that they were both there together, that they have friends that were a part of things. Both of them find themselves longing for it, though of course they know they are far too old to fall back into their old roles. Not only that, but they have a worldly wisdom now and they know how they were groomed and taught to accept things. There would no longer be that same freedom of release that they once felt, no longer that sense of wonder, because they know how everything works.

However…

“I don’t think it would be that hard to keep things under wraps,” Leon tells her one day, when it comes up between them again. “I have a lot of connections through the chairman, and he was involved in a lot in the past, so I think he would help cover up. Since I’m running the show now, I should be able to get more on board.”

“So you’re saying you want to start it back up again?” she asks. He nods, and she says, “But this time, we’re going to be the one bringing pets, right?”

“Exactly,” he replies. “I know of some others who would want to take part, even a few who have been working on things since before things completely fell apart before. And some that have been working since then, and some who want to get started now. You remember how into it Piers was, right? I’ve talked to him a lot about things.”

“Yeah, I can see that. He’s got that sister, doesn’t he? They’ve always seemed pretty close.” Sonia can see exactly where Leon is coming from, and even knows where all of this is going before he gets into that. “How about you? I bet you’ve got your eye on someone. It’s not your brother, is it?”

“Not quite,” he says, “but you’re close. I wouldn’t want to get in the way, since I think someone else has her eye on him.” He gives her a knowing smile then, and Sonia can’t help but blush a bit. “I do think Hop would be a good fit, but as for me, I’m a lot more interested in his friend, the little neighbor girl. Gloria sure is cute, don’t you think?”

“She has a crush on you,” Sonia replies, pointing out the obvious.

“I know, it’s pretty cute. Ever since I met her for the first time, I could tell that she was a really big fan, and she’s so _cute_. That’s why I don’t want to wait anymore. I think right now really is the perfect time,” he says. “Which, by the way, you know Hop has had a crush on you since forever. He never told me or anything, but I can tell!”

Sonia’s blush deepens a bit, and Leon finds it adorable, how easily flustered she gets by anything, even finding out that her best friend’s younger brother has a crush on her. As much as she may try and hide it, she has probably been thinking about using Hop like that as well, remembering the days she and Leon shared in the past, wondering what it would be like to have Hop looking at her with that much adoration.

“I wasn’t going to assume something like that,” she mumbles, “but I kind of hoped.”

“Well, that settles it, then! You can handle my cute little brother, and I can handle his even cuter best friend! It almost seems too perfect, like we’re all perfectly matched up.” Sonia does not bother pointing out that it would be considered a perfect match if the two sets of childhood friends ended up together, rather than the two adults going after the two kids, but in his eyes, it must be perfect.

In her eyes, it kind of is too, even if she knows this is not the traditional way of doing things. This is what she knows to do, what she was raised to do and enjoy when she was much younger. Now, she gets the honor of introducing Hop to that kind of fun, to showing him all of the things that they can do and enjoy together. And it will not just be the two of them, but her best friend and his best friend, and more and more, until things are just like how they were back in the old days.

She can’t deny her excitement, as she and Leon begin to discuss it further, making their plans. They have to talk things over with some of the others, and get the chairman to approve things and get things set up, but most importantly, they have to get their chosen pets on board. Leon tells her the things he thinks will work best on Hop, promising her that she has this in the bag, because Hop has wanted her ever since he first started noticing girls.

As for him, he is entirely confident that he knows what to do with Gloria. After all, she is far from the first girl to have a celebrity crush on him, and he has the added advantage of being her best friend’s older brother, someone that she knows she can trust and rely on.

~X~

“Let’s train together!” he tells her at first, and Gloria looks like she can hardly believe it. The champion himself wants to train her, and _the_ Leon is looking right at her, wanting to spend time alone with her. He can see it in her eyes that this is like a dream come true to her, and he knows that it will be, even if it is a dream that she does not know that she has yet. He will make sure that it becomes a dream for her, that it becomes everything that she has ever wanted.

At first, training really is all that they do together. While he critiques what she needs to fix and praises what she is good at, he slips in subtle compliments, letting her know just how much he admires her, for how hard she works and how impressive she is for her age. Gloria blushes so adorably whenever he praises her, and is always determined to work harder to keep him pleased with her.

While he works her over, he knows that Sonia has been dealing with Hop, hopefully taking what little advice he gave her, not that she really needed any. Hop is head over heels, and would likely go anywhere that she lead him. Still, this is a rather delicate thing, and they both need to remember how the professor was slow and subtle, easing them into the ideas before introducing them to anything that they were not ready to handle.

He knows that Gloria wants something, though. She watches him for just a bit too long sometimes, her expression a dead giveaway. She is young still, but she is starting to grow and develop, and it is about time for her to start thinking about things like that. Spending so much time alone with a handsome, older guy like Leon is taking its toll on her, and it takes a lot of work for him to be patient, to let it build up more and more, so that, by the time he gives her what she wants, she will be so desperate for it that it will all come spilling over, and she will not be able to hold back for any reason.

His compliments become a bit more personal, the closer that they get to that day. “You’re so pretty,” he tells her once, and then tries to play innocent, saying that he couldn’t help himself, it just slipped out. But of course, he assures her, he did mean every word of it.

Slowly, she starts to believe that she has a chance with him. Her hopeless crush does not seem quite as hopeless now, and as he continues to give her reason to hope, she starts to think that she has a chance, that things might change between them. It is not too sudden, not so sudden that she has reason to question it, but in just the right amount of time, where she is left believing that she has won him over, that their relationship has slowly developed to this point.

By now, what she wants is so closely aligned with what he wants, whether she realizes it or not, that it will be easy to win her over. All he has to do is show her how good it is with him, and then she will want more, steadily awakening until she is eager to take part, just like what happened to him, when he was a kid. Things will be even better when she finds out that Hop feels the same way, that he has had the same luck with Sonia that she has had with Leon.

And it all starts the moment that Leon leans down and pulls Gloria into a sudden kiss, stunning her with it, so that she gapes up at him when he pulls back. “Sorry, sorry,” he says, waving his hand. “You’re just so cute that I can’t help myself sometimes.” That is one hundred percent true; it is a wonder that he has been able to help himself at all up until now, that he has been able to hold back until just the right moment, when he wanted her so badly.

“I like you,” she says, the second she is able to find her voice to speak to him again. She is breathless even as she does, and blushing furiously, but with such an adorably determined look on her face, like she feels like this is something that definitely needs to be said, not realizing that she has made it obvious up until now, that he already knows exactly how she feels.

“I like you too, Gloria,” he says. “I mean, like I said, you’re just so cute I can’t help myself…I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while, but we had a good thing going with the training, and I didn’t want to freak you out, if you weren’t ready for something like that.”

“No, it’s okay! I really like you, so I wouldn’t freak out!” she insists, eager to prove herself to him. It makes him want her that much more, making it so hard to keep taking things slow, to keep things going at a pace that does not overwhelm her. This is supposed to be as fun for her as it is for him, and the last thing that he wants to do is make things uncomfortable, to push her past the point that she can handle.

It is only difficult for him to be patient because of how much he wants it, and how much he knows that she will love what is coming, just as long as she has a chance to ease her way into it. So instead of taking her right here and now, like he wants, he takes things slowly. They spend the rest of the afternoon just kissing, not taking things much farther than that. He gets a few touches in here and there, just enough to tease her, to make sure that she will want more the next time that they meet up.

The important step here is making her want it. If he were to force anything, or try and get her to do something before she was sure about it, then that would not be any good for what he wants, but if he can slowly awaken her, slowly make her want it, and make it so that it is her idea, then he knows that things will be that much better for her, and, in turn, for him. She is young, but she is not so young that she should be a complete stranger to desire, and in time, she is going to want him so badly that she will not be able to hold back.

All they do that first time is kiss each other, with Leon deepening the kisses so that he can hear her needy gasps when he pulls back. He runs his hands along her back while he kisses her, and she arches her back to lean into his touch, making it clear that she wants more, that she likes it when he touches her. Sometimes, he will brush a hand against her thigh, and she will gasp so adorably that it makes holding back that much harder, and still, he manages.

Just before it is time to leave, he lets him go far enough to start pushing a hand up her shirt, but he does not actually grope her, just lingering there while she trembles and whimpers, unsure of what is to come, but definitely warming up to the idea of going farther. When they go their separate ways at the end of their “training session,” he hopes that she will be left full of pent up desires, that she will be consumed with lust for him, because next time, he is not so sure that he will be able to hold himself back from her.

~X~

Gloria can’t sleep at all after her day with Leon. She could not have imagined it going any more perfectly, had no idea that he would actually return her feelings and make the first move. Lately, she has been spending more time with him while Hop has been spending more time with Sonia, and she wonders if he is having as much luck as she is. It is only because he confided in her that she was able to return the feeling; once he told her about his crush on Sonia, she decided it was only fair to tell him that she liked his older brother, no matter how embarrassing that may be.

Now, they both cheer one another on as they spend time with their respective crushes, but she is not sure if she should tell Hop about the progress she has made or not. And how swift that progress was! Suddenly, she finds herself being so much more than friends with Leon, elated to discover that he likes her as well. And what came after…

So many times, he came close to touching her in the ways that she now touches herself, unable to help it. He left her wanting more, left her feeling like things were unfinished. She knows that he probably is trying not to rush things with her, but now, she kind of wants to rush them, because she has never felt this needy before, her whole body feeling as though it is on fire as she struggles to recreate the bliss she felt when Leon kissed her.

No matter how she touches herself, it never feels like it is enough, and she quickly realizes that things will not be the same without him. She won’t be satisfied until she has him, and she decides that rushing things might not be such a bad idea at all. All at once, Leon has triggered an awakening in her, one that only he can help her with, and she gets no sleep that night as she tries to get herself off, to relieve all of this tension.

It’s no use; she needs him, and she needs him soon, if she has any hope of getting a good night’s sleep ever again.

~X~

Leon can tell right away, the next time that he sees Gloria. He can tell just how excited she is to see him, and just how well the seeds he has planted in her have begun to bloom. She must have been thinking about him nonstop since that last time, and must be desperate for him to touch her again. Even if he wanted to try and take things slow still, he knows that she would never allow for that, not in the state that he has left her in, and Leon does not want to be a tease.

If she is ready for a sexual awakening, if that awakening is due entirely to his influence, then he is definitely going to take responsibility, and take care of her in whatever way that she needs. And though she may not know exactly what she needs, she has nothing to worry about there. He has everything all figured out, and can make sure that everything is perfect for her. Soon enough, she will be completely at his mercy, slowly turning into an adorable pet that he can’t wait to show off, once he and Sonia get things underway.

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you,” he says, watching the way her eyes light up to hear it.

“Really? Because I haven’t either, I mean, about you,” Gloria replies, tripping over her words as she tries to properly express her excitement. It is adorable, just how much she likes him, and just how much she wants to be close to him, and he can never help himself when he is around someone as cute as her.

“Can I show you what I was thinking about?” he asks, leaning in, so close that he could kiss her.

“I…yeah, I think it’s probably what I was thinking about too,” she replies, before he presses his lips to hers, cutting off the conversation for a bit. Her certainly hopes that they were thinking about the same thing, and hopes that she will love everything that he has to show her, love every lesson that he has to teach. She reacts even more enthusiastically to the slightest touch from him now, and that is a good sign, a sign that she really has been thinking about him nearly constantly, buzzing with anticipation for this exact moment.

“Gloria…” he breathes, as he pulls back from the kiss. “I want you…I don’t think I can hold back anymore.”

“I don’t want you to hold back,” she says, her eyes sincere, her body trembling with her desire, all for him. “I want you too, Leon, I…”

“Alright, then just let me handle everything,” he replies, and that is the end of that. He takes him time undressing her, doing everything with such tender care, before getting undressed as well. She is a little bit shy about showing her body to him, but he is able to ease her mind plenty once he starts kissing her all over, telling her how perfect and beautiful she is.

And he takes his time fingering her, making sure that he gets her ready for him. She is already wet by the time he starts touching her, and he knows that she must have been very excited for all of this. Everything is playing out just perfectly, and soon enough, he has her on her back, squirming and whimpering for him, as he gets on top of her. He asks her again if she wants him, if she is ready for this, and she insists that she does, and that she is.

“Good girl,” he murmurs, as he slowly pushes inside of her. When she tenses, he helps her to relax, and when it becomes too much for her, he slows things down. No matter what, he makes sure to do everything at a pace that he knows Gloria can handle, going easy on her to keep her happy with him, to keep her thinking that this is one of the best days of her life.

Leon has enough experience to handle someone like her, to know what to do to make sure that it isn’t just manageable, but amazing, as well. He is patient as she gets used to him, and then, once she is ready for him to take things further, he thrusts until he finds a rhythm that she likes, finds movements that leave her moaning and crying out for him, any discomfort that may have come with this completely forgotten once they are both lost in the moment like this.

Gloria is tight and feels so good around his cock, even better than he could have imagined, and exactly what he wants in a pet. The more time he spends with her, the more they do together, the more convinced he is that she was the perfect choice. And now that he has her moaning beneath him, whimpering on the edge of coming for him, all too easily, he is certain that there is no one else he would rather be doing this with, no one else that he would rather introduce to the joys he got to experience in his own childhood, which he hopes that he can soon show to her.

But for now, the only thing that matters is this moment, and the way her face contorts and then relaxes, the loud moan that accompanies her orgasm. Leon can’t hold back when faced with that, so he joins her instead, the two of them moaning together as they come. He goes limp over top of her, just barely supporting himself enough that he does not crush her under his wait. She is beaming at him, lost in the bliss that comes with the afterglow, and even more infatuated with him, now that they have shared in this.

Things are off to a very good start for him, so he can’t wait to hear from Sonia, about her progress with his little brother.


	2. Chapter 2

While Leon has to put work into subtlety, as he tries to win Gloria over, never wanting to give her more than she can handle, Sonia finds that things are a bit easier on her end. After all, Hop is about at that age, so all she has to do is get him to a point that he absolutely can’t resist her, and then take things from there, giving him every reason in the world to follow along with anything that she could ever want from him.

It will help, eventually, to find that Gloria is involved in the same thing, that Leon has gotten his best friend involved, but for now, Sonia is on her own when it comes to winning Hop over, getting him to submit to her and want to stay at her side as her pet, before they get the parties and society in full swing again. Things will be different for him than they were for her, back when she was a pet, but Sonia is still sure that she can figure out exactly how to get him on board, helping awaken the submissive side to him.

She has plenty of chances to spend time alone with him, now that he has taken an interest in Pokemon research. Hop jumps at the chance to study under her and to assist her with her own research, so with the two of them completely alone, Sonia is able to flirt with him to her heart’s content. Even if this is her first time in a more dominant role, her past as a submissive pet has taught her plenty of important lessons, and she knows how to flirt and she knows how to tease.

When the two of them are alone together, she will brush up against him, a hand against his at first, just to catch his attention, just to start getting his mind to wander. She can tell that even those slight touches have an effect on him, that he gets flustered when she stands too close and when her hand touches his. It is not hard to imagine that he might have already had a bit of a crush on her, considering their history, and that also serves to make things easier for her.

Sometimes, she lets her hands move other places, though, and lets them brush against his thigh, just to see the way he stiffens, the way he practically holds his breath, like he is not sure what to expect, not sure if she is really going to go for something, or if it is all in his head. Subtle touches are enough to make it so that he is always on his toes around her, always hyper aware of everything that she does, always fighting against his body as he tries to hide his excitement from her.

Sonia kicks it up another notch after that. She starts wearing lower cut shirts so that she can bend over in front of him, or lean far over the table when they have conversations, watching the way his eyes keep darting down to her chest, then quickly back up to her face, hoping that he has not been caught sneaking a peak. He flushes and stammers and loses focus so easily, and still she pretends to be completely oblivious, letting him think that he has gotten away with something, and letting him think that she is not doing all of this completely intentionally.

The way she dresses now earns her plenty of stares from her new assistant, but she really likes it when he is working on something, standing against the counter, and she is able to come up behind him, to lean over him and point out something that she has noticed. Hop will go completely stiff when he can feel her breasts squishing up against his back, and he often needs her to say things multiple times before they can fully sink in, so distracted by her body that even the most simple things go right over his head.

He becomes a lot less capable of controlling his own body by this point. More often than not, she notices the bulge in his pants that he tries to hide, and yet does not point it out just yet, wanting to wait until the right moment to finally strike. And, more often than not, there comes a point in her teases, when he has reached the point he can’t bare anymore, that he will make an excuse and slip off to the bathroom, where she can only imagine what he is doing while thinking about her.

Hop is so cute that she can hardly stand it, reminding her a lot of Leon at that age, but with enough differences that it makes him even more irresistible. For one thing, Leon never idolized her like this, and never had this kind of interest in the scientific side of things, or historical research, or any of the things that keep Sonia up at night, despite many years spent claiming she would never grow up to be a researcher. Hop is a lot like Leon, but he is also a lot like her, and that is what makes her want him so badly.

It is not just that she thinks he is an easy target; she genuinely wants him, wants him all to herself, wants him idolizing her that much more, looking up at her for answers and for orders, serving as her loyal pet, one that she would love to be able to show off and flaunt, just like her grandmother used to do with her and Leon. She can hardly wait now, and as she continues to tease him, she watches him break down more and more, slowly losing control of himself, his desire for her raging all out of control until finally, he can’t help himself anymore.

“You’ve gotta stop teasing me like that,” he mumbles one day. “I know it’s on purpose, but…well, I don’t know _why_ you keep doing it, but if you don’t stop, I’m not going to be able to…”

“Oh, Hop,” she says with a smile, glad that things are finally starting to take off, just like she wants them to. “Of course I’ve been doing it on purpose. I’m glad to hear it’s working so effectively, actually, and, you know, I’m doing it for a reason.”

Gawking at her, Hop does not seem to know what to do or say. He likely never thought that he would make it this far, that she would actually admit to teasing him, rather than scolding him for accusing her of something like that. Finally, he clears his throat and says, “You _are_? But…but why?”

“Because I like you, and because there’s something I really want to do with you. There’s something really fun that the two of us could do together, and I wanted to see if you were ready for something like that,” she says, giving him a playful smile. She decides not to give him all the details about the parties, or what she and his older brother are planning right now, and to instead start with something simple. “So, if you want to spend some time alone with me, that would be great…I just have one condition.”

“Anything,” Hop replies breathlessly, hardly able to believe his good luck, hardly able to believe that things have really come this far, this fast. He has no idea what she is getting at, or what she wants to do with him, what “fun” thing she could be referring to, but he also does not really care. After all, this is Sonia, easily the most gorgeous girl that he knows, and the very same girl that he has spent the bulk of his youth crushing on. It feels like a miracle that she sees him as more than just Leon’s little brother.

“My condition is that you have to be obedient, so obedient that you’re willing to follow my every order,” she says. “From now on, I want you to think of me as a trainer, and you as my new, favorite Pokemon. How does that sound to you?”

So, not only is Sonia going to have him a chance, but she wants to treat him like her own Pokemon? Hop is almost immediately overwhelmed by her words, so excited that he can hardly contain himself. It has always been a secret fantasy of his, being submissive to Sonia, and letting her boss him around and take care of him. That probably has something to do with the age difference, but he is just glad that it is actually happening, and that she is initiating all of it, setting everything into motion because it is something that _she_ wants.

How can he be anything other than excited right now?

“That sounds amazing,” he finally says, once he realizes that he has been too quiet, lost in his own thoughts. “I’ll do anything for you, Sonia.”

“Good boy,” she praises him. “How about you start with taking your jacket off, and then your shirt?”

Easy commands to start things off, and he follows both of them without hesitation, practically tearing his shirt from his back in his hurry to take it off for her. He feels a little self-conscious standing in front of her like this, nervous that he might be too young looking, too scrawny for her, and internally, tries not to compare himself to his older brother. But when he sees the look in Sonia’s eyes, he finds lust, rather than disappointment, there.

“You really are a good boy,” she praises him. “Well, since you did so good with that, how about you take your pants off next?” Once again, he does not waste any time in it, and when he is left in his underwear, he is sure his arousal is even more obvious to her. At the same time, she does nothing to disguise her own lust, looking him up and down with hunger in her eyes, an expression like he has never seen on her face before, but one that he could definitely get used to.

It is hard to believe that Sonia is looking at _him_ like that, and Hop can’t help but feel good about himself, can’t help but feel grown up and attractive, and entirely worthy of a woman like her. He only hopes that he keeps this up, that he does not disappoint her as he follows her every order. The next one will be to strip the rest of the way, he already knows that, but then, how will she want to progress after that? He has never done anything like this before, and his heart is slamming against his ribcage, his nerves and excitement growing so much.

“Alright, now, take that off too,” she says, pointing. Hop swallows before he does as she says, stripping so that he is left completely naked in front of her. She has him spin around slowly, so that she can really get a good look at him, and he can feel his face heating up as she comments, “Cute butt.” It is definitely hard not to get self-conscious now, but he does his best to face her with confidence, not wanting her to think that any of this is too much for him to handle.

“You really are too cute,” she says. “I’ve had my eye on you for a little while, you know? I’ve been waiting for a chance to do something like this, trying to see if you were interested in me too…”

“How could I not be?” he asks. “Sonia, you’ve always been…you’ve always been everything I ever wanted.”

“A good boy, super cute, and as sweet as can be on top of everything else!” she praises him. “Now, let’s see how good you can really be. I want you to help me out of my clothes next.”

Hop knows that he should not tear her clothes from her body like he really wants to. Not only does he not want to risk doing any damage to them- Sonia would probably kill him- but he can tell that she would scold him for his impatience. He has spent plenty of time daydreaming about following orders from her, and doing everything perfectly for her, so he is pretty sure that taking things slowly and carefully is the way she would want it.

So he takes his time with her lab coat, and then her shirt, slowly taking them off of her, trying to ignore the way that his heart races, or how badly he wants to get it over with so that he can let her do whatever she wants with him. He aches with desire, but he is still slow, taking a bit more time than he would like to admit trying to figure out her bra, before he can finally move on to undoing her pants, and pulling them down. They are so tight that it isn’t really that hard to take his time with removing them, and then, once they are off, all that is left are her panties.

“While you’re down there,” Sonia murmurs, as he is pulling them off, “I want you to eat me out to get me ready for you. I’ll let you know when it’s time to stop, and if you’re having trouble with it, I’ll tell you what to do.” She gives him these orders so casually, as if she does not realize just how much they excite him. Does she really have no idea how long he has spent wanting this? Does she have no idea how many sleepless nights he has dedicated to fantasies alarmingly similar this?

Getting between her legs, he does his best to impress her. Though he has never done anything like this before, he has seen and read things, and he has applied what he has seen and read to his fantasies, so he is able to follow through with no hesitation. Sonia rests a hand on the back of his head, pushing him further forward, encouraging him as he works his tongue inside of her. Every time she gives him some sort of pointer, he takes it to heart, and applies everything that she tells him, until he has her moaning so much for him that she is not able to give him anymore advice.

She is just barely able to find her voice to say, “Alright, that’s…mm, that’s enough of that, Hop. I’m definitely ready now, so go ahead and get on your back.” Sonia does not have to tell him twice, and he is quick to lay back, heart racing, and his whole body feeling like it is aching from how badly he needs her. Finally, Sonia is getting on top of him, straddling his cock and smiling down at him.

“You’ve been such a good boy, and now this is your reward,” she tells him. Just before she starts to sink down onto him, she adds, “You’ve definitely impressed me. I’ll have to tell you more about what I want to do with you later…” He wants to ask about that, but he is fine with waiting until she is done with him, or even longer beyond that, just as long as it means that she is really going through with this, and that it is something the two of them will be able to keep doing.

She feels so hot, so tight, so _perfect_ around him, and it all feels so right, like there is nowhere else in the world he should be right now. For so long, Hop has wanted to impress her and have her all to himself, and now it seems like something out of a dream, giving himself over to her like this, while she praises him and tells him just how much he has impressed her. Hop can hardly stand it, can hardly keep control over himself, but he knows without her needing to tell him that he is not supposed to finish until she does.

That is probably why he spent so much time getting her ready for him. She must know that he will not be able to last very long at all, so she had him make sure that it would be possible for him to last as long as he needed to. Sonia wastes no time, once she has him inside of her, and is soon riding his cock, making him moan out pathetically for her. He has wanted this for much too long now, and though he still can’t believe someone as perfect as her would ever want anything to do with him, he will never stop being grateful that she gave him this chance.

When Sonia does come for him, it feels even better than he ever thought possible, so good that it sends him right over the edge, without a single chance to try and gather his thoughts or keep his composure. He is left with his head swimming with pleasure, and by the time he finally starts to come back to reality, Sonia is slowly getting off of him, a blissful smile still on her face.

“Did I do alright with that, too?” he asks, his voice a little weak.

“Absolutely brilliant, Hop. You really are perfect for this,” she assures him, and his heart swells a bit. If he has really impressed her today, then he is going to have to keep working hard, to make sure that she stays impressed. “Now, since we have all that out of the way…if you’re going to be my pet from here on out, I should tell you a little more about that. By the way…have you heard that your big brother has been spending a lot more time with Gloria lately?”

Hop has no idea what that has to do with anything, but he is still eager to listen, wanting to hear everything that she has to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Both Gloria and Hop begin adjusting rather well to their training, led separately by Sonia and Leon for a time. Upon hearing what their best friend is up to, they are not sure how to feel at first, but eventually, both are excited for the other. After all, their crushes have never been all that secret, and what are best friends for, if not supporting one another’s dreams?

Beyond that, the ideas that Leon and Sonia present to them over time, of doing these things in bigger groups, with more people, sound more appealing the more they talk about it. It is easy enough to win the kids over once they already have them completely invested in what they are doing. And before they decide to do something bigger with the kids, the best way to introduce them to an idea is by doing something more familiar.

Which is to say, all four of them are going to get together for a session, so that Hop and Gloria can get used to doing things in a group. A while ago, either one of them might have been nervous at the prospect, but now, they are both just excited to see what happens.

When the four of them meet up, neither Gloria nor Hop needs to be told to strip down. Both are at least a little bit shy to get naked around each other, but that is still not enough to stop them from doing exactly what they are supposed to do. Already, they are both very well trained, having surpassed the expectations of both Leon and Sonia. Now that the two of them have made it this far, it only makes sense that the next stage of their training be something more focused on groups, as the society starts to form back up.

This is not just a means for the two of them to flaunt to one another what they have trained their respective pets to do, but a means of “socializing” their pets, and getting them used to being sexually active with others. At least this way, they are starting with people that they are very familiar with. Both get on their hands and knees, just like they have been trained to do, looking up at their respective masters eagerly, waiting for fresh orders. Any traces of shyness have started to fade away, as they focus more on their excitement.

First, Leon and Sonia want the kids to play with each other a little bit. They have had plenty of time to talk things out ahead of time, and already know what to ask each of them to do. At first, they are going to start with something simple, doing oral on each other while their masters watch, and then they will take things up from there. For now, they lay down beside each other so that they can get into the proper position to get things going.

Gloria has learned a lot about sucking dick from Leon, and has honed her skills well enough that she hopes it is also enough to impress Hop. At the same time, Hop has spent a lot of time learning how to eat Sonia out just right, and he wants to make sure that he does it just right for Gloria as well, that he takes his time to learn every trick he needs to make her happy, just the same as he did with Sonia. Both get to work, Gloria wrapping her lips around him, and Hop working his tongue inside of her, both doing their best not to get distracted by how good it all feels.

That is a bit easier said than done, but both still do their very best. They have each had some training with keeping their focus on pleasure, no matter how pleasured they are in return, and so, despite their frequent moans, they keep their mouths busy with the actual job at hand, working each other closer and closer in turn, still trying to ignore just how close they are getting. Leon and Sonia sit off to the side together, leaning up against one another, watching the kids at work.

“It brings back memories,” Leon murmurs, and Sonia laughs.

“I don’t know if we were ever that cute,” she replies.

“You sure as hell were,” he says, and she gives him a playful shove. Secretly, she is very pleased to hear that, knowing that she never would have ended up quite this close with Leon, if not for the chances that her grandmother gave both of them through grooming them into pets. In both of their eyes, they are not only doing something good for themselves, but also Hop and Gloria, and as well as their friendship with one another. Watching them like this, they are certain the best friends are getting that much closer.

Both of them have developed enough skills that it does not take either of them long to get the other close, but neither of them allow themselves to come, because they have not been given permission by their master. Eventually, the masters begin to pick up on that, and so, Leon calls for Gloria to stop, while Sonia tells Hop that he has done enough for now.

“That was great for a warm up, but now you two need to cool down a little bit, before you get too carried away,” Leon says.

“How about we start by training your oral skills a little more?” Sonia asks. “But this time, you’ll be learning something that you’ve never had to do before. We’ll be switching up pets, so you can learn the other way.”

Gloria and Hop exchange glances, neither sure what to make of what they are being asked to do, though neither is going to turn down an order either way. For Gloria, it will be interesting enough to get to learn to eat out with Sonia, but for Hop, he will be learning to suck dick by sucking off his own older brother. For a moment, Sonia has to wonder if her pet is going to go through with it, but either she has trained Hop extremely well, or he already has his curiosity about his brother.

It might be a bit of both, but either way, he does not hesitate for a moment, does not even look like he is considering questioning the order as he gets on his knees is front of Leon. At the same time, Sonia spreads her legs as she sits back, letting Gloria move between them, looking as if she is deep in thought as she tries to think of what she needs to do. Leon has showed her plenty of times how good it feels, but now, she has to try and translate what she has felt into what she will do for Sonia.

Hop does not spend very long thinking about things, certain that this is as self-explanatory as it seems. He moves forward, mouth wide open as he tries to take Leon as deep as he possibly can, all at once. Which, of course, leads to him gagging and having to pull back, coughing as he struggles to regain his composure. Leon has to try not to laugh as he pats him on the head and gives him a little more direction, hoping that he will be able to follow it better this time.

He should have known, from how Sonia has done it to him, so this time, taking what Leon has told him into consideration, as well as his memories with Sonia, he is a lot slower, putting his lips around the tip at first, sucking lightly, and listening to the way that Leon starts to moan, already giving in, already enjoying it, even when he has just barely started.

“There we go, that’s a lot better,” he praises him. “See? You’re a natural at this, you could really popular this way.” He speaks as if from experience, but it would not surprise Hop if sucking dick was yet another of his older brother’s seemingly infinite natural talents. No matter what he is good at, he has a way of making it sound like something to be incredibly proud of, but that makes praise from him feel that much better.

While the two of them are figuring this out, Gloria is starting to get into the swing of things as well, working her tongue inside of Sonia, who pets her and praises her and coaxes her to do more. She starts out so hesitant, so unsure of if she is doing this right, so Sonia has to keep encouraging her to do more, telling her exactly what she is doing right, and how she can do more of that, how she can keep improving on what she is doing. The only complaint that she actually has is Gloria’s hesitation, but the more she is encouraged, the less she hesitates, until finally, Sonia has nothing to complain about at all.

Gloria certainly seems to be a natural, just needing a little bit of coaxing to figure it all out, and then Sonia can relax, tipping her head back a bit, moaning out. She is used to Hop, whom she has trained pretty perfectly in the short time since winning him over, but she could definitely get used to Gloria, and she hopes that she has a lot of time to play with Leon’s pet.

“Good girl,” she murmurs, “I’m going to reward you once this is done.”

Leon is the first to come out of the two of them, unable to hold up for long once Hop has taken him deeper into his mouth, continuing to use his tongue to tease, not taking very long to pick up on it all once he has started to catch on. If Leon is a natural, then it must run in the family, because it takes Hop no time at all, and before long, his older brother is holding tight to the back of his head as he thrusts forward, unable to resist coming down his throat with a low groan.

“There we go,” he breathes. “Just like that, you’re great…”

Sonia is not very far behind him, because Gloria is certainly good at what she has just learned as well, and once Sonia has had a chance to catch her breath, she wants to give Gloria the reward that she promised her. Still sitting back, she has Gloria come to sit in her lap, facing out, and telling the boys that they can just watch for a little while, patiently, until she is done playing with Gloria.

She puts a hand on one of Gloria’s small breasts, groping lightly at her before she starts to focus more on her erect nipple, making Gloria squeak. Sonia begins to pinch at it, taking it between her fingertips, rolling it between them, and Gloria is helpless beneath her touch, completely overwhelmed by how good it feels. For a moment, Sonia considers fingering her while she does this, but then decides to bring her free hand to the other breast instead, just to see if she is able to get Gloria off just on playing with her nipples.

As she toys with both nipples, Gloria can’t stop moaning and panting, completely falling apart, and loving every second of it. It is no secret to her that she is very sensitive, but this is the first time that anyone has focused this much on just her breasts, nothing else. She and Leon have done a lot, but he has only ever used this as a way to enhance whatever else he was doing at the time; Sonia gives Gloria the chance to feel how intense it can be when it is the only sensation that she has, the only stimulation, and yet so much stronger than anything she could prepare herself to handle.

She does come like this, not even needing to be touched to reach that peak. Gloria is left panting while Sonia holds her close, and now that the boys have fulfilled their promise of just watching, Leon speaks up and says, “Well, if you get to reward her for her good job, it only makes sense that I get to reward Hop too. He did a great job with me!”

“Go right ahead,” Sonia replies, “and I’ll keep Gloria company while you do.”

Leon decides that he is going to use his mouth on Hop, but what he is going to do is a bit different from what they have been training Hop to do. This is definitely on the list of things that both the pets need to be trained in, so this will be Hop’s first real exposure to it, though if he does not learn much from this first example, that doesn’t matter, since it is just meant to make him feel good.

With Hop bent over, Leon kneels behind him so that he can spread his ass, getting his face between his cheeks, where he starts to teasingly lick at him, making Hop squirm from the feeling. He whimpers a bit, not sure what to make of all of this, but definitely sure that he likes how it feels, that he is going to like what Leon does for him. Truth be told, it has been a long time since Leon has had to do this, but it comes back to him pretty easily, and as he starts to work his tongue inside of Hop’s asshole, he listens to the pathetic way that his little brother moans for him, and it gets him that much more excited for everything that is to come. Sonia has done a good job training him so far, but Leon is glad that he gets some hand in how Hop turns out.

As he eats him out, he reaches around, taking his brother’s cock in his hand, and starts to lazily stroke him off at the same time, which is nearly too much for Hop to handle. Listening to the way he gasps and moans is just so adorable that Leon can hardly stand it, and it drives him on, wanting to make him come, since he has behaved himself so much so far, since he has done everything that has been asked of him, all without expecting anything in return. It is high time that he gets the pleasure that he deserves.

It does not take him very long like this, his tongue buried inside of him, and his hand at work, before Hop is giving into all of that pleasure, unable to hold back, and eager to just give himself over completely. With a sharp cry, he comes for his brother, and Leon is slow as he pulls back, giving Hop time to bask in his pleasure, and then time to catch his breath and start to recover. The final lesson of the day is not a lesson at all, and instead just another reward for the kids, since they have done such a good job here. Clearly, they have proven that they do good socializing like this, so they are allowed to play together for the rest of the time, while Leon and Sonia get the pleasure of watching them both go at it.

This is something that both of them have plenty of experience with, and Hop lays back, wanting to let Gloria get on top of him. After the times they have spent with their respective master, they have both had plenty of time to get good at simply fucking like this, and as Gloria straddles Hop, she lets him reach up to hold onto her, while she reaches her hands down to his shoulders, the best friends exchanging warm smiles before she starts to sink down on his cock.

Immediately, he is left moaning, head swimming, but one thought clear amidst all the rest. He has been infatuated with Sonia for as long as he can remember, and getting to be with her is like a dream come true, but all along, he has been fighting his attraction to his best friend, trying to ignore those budding feelings. Now, he no longer has to ignore them, and Gloria, at the same time, can accept the fact that there has always been something there for Hop, alongside her crush on Leon. Previously, she had tried to convince herself it was family resemblance getting her confused, but now, as she looks down at him while bouncing atop his cock, she knows that family resemblance has little to do with it, that Hop has always just been Hop to her, and she has always wanted him like this.

And while the two of them come to terms with their attraction and their affection, the other set of best friends, brought together in a similar fashion, watch the two of them, with Leon’s hand between Sonia’s legs, and Sonia’s hand around Leon’s cock, the two of them helping one another out while they enjoy the show. Of course, they could tell that Hop and Gloria always had the potential to be something more than friends, knowing from experience what that sort of thing is like, and so, they had that secondary purpose in bringing them together like this.

Either way, now it seems that everything is working out perfectly. There are still more training sessions to have, together and separately, and lots of things that they can teach their new pets to enjoy, but things are getting off to such a good start that it will soon be time to start moving forward with things. After all, they have already talked with some of their other friends, who remember it just as fondly as they have, and with how Hop and Gloria are, it would not surprise either of them if they ended up letting things slip to a certain other friend of Gloria’s.

Soon enough, things are going to start getting a lot more interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Kabu has just finished securing Nessa in ropes that are tied in intricate designs. However, the knots that he has tied are not just pretty, but also efficient; when she tries struggling a little bit, she finds that she can hardly move at all, and that she has no real chance for escape. This is exactly how she likes it, and just what she wants from him. Besides the rope, she is wearing absolutely nothing, and she is entirely at his mercy.

The two of them have been doing this for years now, since she was young, since before she was scouted as a gym leader, back when she was just a child model, doing her best to make a name for herself. Back then, she was his guest to the secret parties that notable members of society got to attend, but Kabu was not the one to seek her out for such things. Instead, Nessa made her own choice to pursue the older man, willing to do whatever it took to have him fall for her, and choose her to be his younger lover.

Years have passed since then, and she has grown up a lot- she is even taller than him now!- but one thing has not changed. Nessa belongs to Kabu, and she is happy to do. Even when that society fell apart and faded away, she remained his, and the two of them have kept up their secret relationship, doing things like this whenever they have the chance to meet up.

Which reminds her…

“Hey, have you heard from Leon recently?” she asks, naming the current champion, and a boy that she remembers fondly, another pet that she used to play with, back when she was young.

“Seems like a weird time to ask that,” Kabu replies, teasing her a bit. Nessa is bound up, completely immobilized, but he can still touch her however he pleases. He gropes at one of her breasts, and she moans.

“I know, but it’s important,” she replies, trying not to let herself get distracted just yet. “I heard from Sonia, see, and she and Leon have been-”

“Grooming his little brother and one of his little friend,” Kabu replies. “Yes, I’ve heard about it. It sounds like they want to breathe new life into that old society. The two of them are going to be taking on new roles now, though. What do you think about that?”

“I think Leon might be good at it, but it’s hard to imagine Sonia. I mean, she gets so frazzled…but then again, I think Leon’s little brother basically worships the ground she walks on, so it might not be that hard,” she says. Kabu starts to stroke her nipple now, and her breath catches in her throat. It will definitely be hard to focus on speaking now, but she thinks that she has said all that she needs to, at least for the time being. He can figure everything else out for himself.

“So, are you thinking about finding a little trainer to play with?” he asks her, pinching her nipple between two fingers. Nessa bites her lip, whimpering for him. No matter how many times they do this, it never feels any less amazing for her, and it feels like she becomes more sensitive all the time. “You used to be my pet, but now you want to try things from the other side?”

“Who said anything about that?” she gasps, glad that she can at least use her voice a little bit. “I’m still your pet, aren’t I?”

“You want to get back involved, but still under me? I’m not surprised, considering how dedicated you’ve been all this time, but still…”

“I don’t mind,” she says, trying to control her breathless voice. “I don’t mind if I’m older than most of the other pets, or if Sonia has a pet of her own now. I just want to be with you, and to keep doing what we’ve been doing.” Her voice breaks as she tries to convey her feelings to him, but she doesn’t want to let this go unsaid, doesn’t want Kabu to get the wrong idea about why she brought this up.

“You know I always want to keep you to myself,” he replies, and her heart swells to hear it. The two of them have been together like this for so long that she can’t imagine doing this with anyone else, and can’t imagine a different sort of life for herself. “If you want to stay mine, then I’m not going to stop you.”

Beneath his touch, she begins to writhe, and she feels that she can really let herself go now. He knows what she wants, and he understands that she does not want anything else, and that is all that matters, at least right now. It is exciting to know that things are going to start being like they used to be, and even if there are going to be some major differences, Nessa does not mind. Things can change however they want to, but she always knows exactly where she belongs, when all is said and done. Just as long as she belongs to Kabu, then it does not matter who belongs to whomever else. It does not matter that Sonia has grown out of a pet, or Leon, or Piers, or any of the others, if they are getting involved.

She knows where she belongs, and when she is all tied up like this, she feels completely at home. Kabu toys with her nipple, knowing just how sensitive she is, and he brings his other hand to her chest, so that he can play with both of them, multiplying the sensation, overwhelming her with just how intense it is. She can’t last long like this, but without his permission to come, she just has to keep holding on. And he could leave her like this if he wanted to, if he decided that she did not deserve to finish.

At least, that is how it appears, but deep down, she knows that she has always been the one in control of this. After all, she was the one to go after him all those years ago, and the one to slowly train him to be the sort of lover than she wanted. The only way that he would actually leave her unsatisfied is if he knew that was what she wanted, but as long as he knows that she wants to finish, even if he takes his time with dragging it out, he is still going to give her everything that she wants. That is just the way that things work, but it is fun enough just to be able to pretend that Kabu is every bit as hard on her as she fantasizes.

Like this, it is easy enough to pretend that, and easy enough to just go to pieces for him, to let herself completely fall apart beneath his touch. He knows exactly what to do with her, exactly how to make her feel good for him, and has spent years learning just how sensitive she is. Bound like this, she really does appear to be entirely helpless and at his mercy, stuck where she is while he can tease her for as long as he wants to. Nessa whimpers for him, and he gives her a look that sends shivers of pleasure down her spine.

Kabu never really _smirks_ at her, but there is something so smug in his eyes that drives her wild with desire for him, and she can’t help but want him, can’t help but feel absolutely desperate for him when he looks at her like that. Whimpering again, she lets herself beg a little, whining, “Please, just fuck me already…”

He would make her beg if he knew that she wanted to beg; he would drag it out even longer if he knew that she wanted to, but this time, he can tell that she is being entirely genuine, and that she wants him to get on with it. She is absolutely trembling, and dripping wet with her desire for him, not needing him to do anything else to get her ready. Nessa just needs him to fuck her, and he knows that, knows exactly what she wants, because she has spent the last several years training him to give her exactly that.

Her legs are already spread for him, with the way that she is tied up. That has not made it any easier to alleviate the pressure of her arousal, because she is unable to squeeze her thighs together at all, but now, it is convenient, because it makes it easy for him to fuck her. Feeling the tip of his cock against her, she cries out, unable to help herself. She loves this feeling of helplessness, even if it is part of a scenario that she has helped to create; the fact that she puts it all together might even make it better, because she always knows, no matter how helpless she may seem, that she is ultimately the one in control.

As he pushes into her, she moans for him, and he meets that with his own soft moan, steady as quiet as he starts out, but she knows it will not be long before he starts to lose himself in his thrusts, fucking her harder and faster until neither of them can take it anymore. He is the one who gets to set the pace, but she does not have to worry about him teasing her, because she knows that he will just continue to give her all that she needs. She knows that he is never able to resist her, not once he has gotten into it.

As he fucks her, driving her wild as he pushes himself to his limits, she imagines what this will be like with an audience again, with other masters and pets all around them. She wonders what new things the two of them will do, and how she is going to continue to explore this side of her, this side that she first made Kabu bring out when she was still young, still getting her start. There is so much to look forward to, but the best part of it all is that she has had years to get used to what she already has, and she knows that she could never get tired of it.

No matter what happens, as long as she still has this, she knows that she is going to be happy.

Nessa is getting closer and closer, and she knows that she does not have to wait for permission, not now that he is already this far gone. She could ask if she wanted to, to remind him that he should be controlling that more, but she knows that he will say yes either way, that he really will not mind if she just gives in, right here and now. And so, with a low and needy moan, she lets herself give in, coming hard for him, and Kabu is not able to help himself, not upon feeling that.

He is never able to last long once she has already give in, and so, they are able to come together, blissful and content. It is only later, when he is untying her so that they can get cleaned up, that they start discussing Leon and Sonia again, and speculating on what is to come in the future. Nessa still sees Sonia regularly, but she has to admit that she is looking forward to seeing her, as well as the others, in that context again. Hanging out normally feels entirely different, with the two of them able to shut that side off once they are out in the world.

Nessa has missed that side of things, has missed having a group to share that interest with. But at least she has had Kabu all this time, and she knows she will always be content as long as she has him.


	5. Chapter 5

Gloria and Hop have been talking a lot amongst themselves lately, which is not necessarily all that weird, considering how close they are. Marnie does not know either of them as well as they know each other, so she expects them to share secrets and talk about things that others are not able to understand. The fact that they have been talking amongst themselves is not weird at all, but there is something about the whole situation that leaves her a little confused, and a little too interested in finding out what they are talking about.

So she eavesdrops a lot more than she ordinarily would. Ordinarily, she would just leave them to their business, but once she starts picking up on what might be going on, she just can’t help herself, and she has to know more. Slowly but surely, she begins to piece together what it is that they are talking about, and though some of the details seem a little unbelievable, she is fairly certain that they would not make something like that up in casual conversation.

Once her curiosity becomes too much for her to bear, she decides to ask them both directly, and they are more than willing to give her answers.

~X~

Piers has been trying to work on things with Marnie for a while now, at least since Leon first called him up. At least, he likes to think that he has been trying, but he isn’t sure if anything is actually taking. He remembers the way things used to be, how effortless it was for the old gym leader to win him over while training with him, using compliments and promises to get him to warm up, until he would have followed his mentor anywhere.

It should be easy for him to implement something like that while talking with his little sister. The two of them have always been close, and she has always looked up to him, even if she has become a bit more headstrong as of late. However, he finds it hard to build to that sort of thing, and he starts to realize that he might not actually be all that good at grooming, not like the adults were when he was still young, and not like Leon and Sonia apparently are, easily falling into their new roles at they start to prepare for the new parties.

Piers is about ready to accept that he just can’t pull this off when Marnie confronts him about it outright.

“How come you haven’t told me about that secret gym leader thing?” she asks, and at first, he has no idea what she is talking about. It takes her a few attempts at rephrasing it, and telling him that her source of information is none other than the two victims of Leon and Sonia, before Piers realizes that she is basically asking him why he hasn’t tried grooming her like that yet.

Maybe she does not realize that is how the question comes across, too innocent to realize the nature of what these adults are getting up to with kids her age, but it is enough to make him bury his face in his hands, groaning as he tries to figure out how he is supposed to deal with a situation like this. On the one hand, it makes it a hell of a lot easier if Marnie is outright volunteering for it, but on the other hand, to hear his “innocent” little sister start saying things like that is enough to make him feel old, as well as worry about the sort of company that she keeps.

In a word, his reactions are entirely hypocritical. The fact that he can even try and be overprotective of her when he has been trying to figure out how to trick her into thinking a sexual relationship with her older brother would be normal, when he was trying to find a way to make it so that he could parade her around as his pet, is pretty ridiculous, and he knows that. Hell, the fact that he even wants those things, especially the latter, when they contrast so much with his personality, is ridiculous.

Piers is not the type to parade anything around. Music career aside, he prefers to keep to himself, and tries to avoid any unnecessary attention. The idea of anyone else looking at Marnie turns his stomach, and he still wants to protect her and her innocence, at all costs. If he could, he would love to just live a quiet life with his little sister, the two of them behaving like normal siblings, while Marnie ultimately decides that she is not interested in dating, and would rather just hang out with him.

Yeah, everything about him is just a giant contradiction, especially where Marnie is concerned. In a way, he thinks that both parts of him are true. There is the part of him that wants to protect her and wants to keep to himself, and that is how he should have turned out, and there is the part of him that can’t bring himself to break the cycle, the long term effects of the grooming he underwent when he was her age. He can’t help but crave that lifestyle, missing it every day even though it contradicts what he wants in his life, and he wants to have the control this time, wants to teach his little sister what he was taught, and wants to do it himself, so that no one else can get there hands on her.

“Are you even listenin’?” Marnie asks, suddenly snapping him out of his spiraling thoughts. He definitely was not paying attention after a certain point, so caught up in trying to make sense of his own feelings that he nearly forgot he was dealing with all of this in real time.

“I am, I am,” he lies. At least he has an idea of what she has been saying to him. He knows enough to know that she has taken all of the work out of getting this done, and pretty much taken any decision out of it as well. Though he could have spent more time agonizing over what to do about the situation, and though he could have eventually decided on something that might preserve her innocence, as well as his image as a decent big brother, the fact that she is asking for something outright means that the choice has already been made for him. After all, he could never deny his little sister anything.

“So, is that what you want with me?” she asks. “Or were you gonna look for some other kid trainer to mess with?”

“Well, don’t say it like that,” he mumbles.

“Just answer me!” It’s always been funny to him, how quiet and soft-spoken Marnie can be, but when it comes to their relationship, she has no qualms about being bossy and stubborn. Yet another reason he could never fully commit to grooming her; it is hard to imagine any situation where she is not in complete control of him.

“I wasn’t ever gonna look at anyone else, that’s for sure,” he replies. “Why’re you in such a rush to sign up for somethin’ like that anyway? Your friends make it sound that fun, or what?”

Marnie scowls at him, before glancing off to the side, her cheeks flushing a bit, and for a moment, he is so overwhelmed by how cute she is that his chest hurts. Yeah, he never had a chance in hell of being a good big brother, not with a little sister like Marnie around. “Do you even need to ask…?”

That question alone is the last straw, the very end of his self-control where Marnie is concerned. She is not just asking out of curiosity, not just because she does not want to be left out of something that other young trainers get to experience. She is asking because she wants that, and she wants it with him, so much so that she couldn’t hide her jealousy at the idea of him asking anyone else. He can’t hold back with her anymore, can’t even pretend that holding back was ever really an option.

They were always going to reach this point, and he was never going to be able to restrain himself. He can only be glad that she was the one to ask him, before he finally gave in. Marnie has grown up a lot, but she still feels so small when he leans down, wrapping his arms around her to pull her into a rough kiss. There is still a part of him that wants to be gentle with her and coddle her, but that part is overpowered by the part of him that has been waiting much too long for this, the part of him that absolutely has to have her now.

Marnie is a little stunned at first, probably not expecting him to go right for the kill, probably expecting him to remain as pathetic as he usually is, and wait for her to make the next move, but she soon relaxes into the kiss, letting herself enjoy it as she moans for him. He already had to wait for her to make the very first move, but from here on out, he is going to let his little sister rely on him a bit more, rather than waiting around with his thumb up his ass, debating on whether or not he should do this or that, questioning every move that he makes.

The only reason he breaks the kiss at all is because he wants so much more, and they can’t make any further progress like this. Breathless, he asks her, “Anything ya want me to teach first?”

“I don’t even know where to start,” she replies numbly, and she looks so cute when she is dazed like this. “You’re the one who’s supposed to know all that stuff…”

“Yeah, that’s right, just let your big bro handle everything,” he replies. He is slow and gentle as he helps her out of her clothes, trying to keep his hands from trembling as he lives out something that he has spent way too much time thinking about. She has grown quite a bit since the last time he saw her naked, and yet, she still looks so young, is still so small. In contrast, he knows that he has changed a lot more over the years, and it’s hard not to get flustered once he has undressed, and she is staring at him pretty openly.

“If you’re gonna do what your little friends are doin’, that means complete submission,” he starts, and immediately, Marnie is on her knees.

“I know that part,” she informs him. “I just hope _you_ can actually boss me around without wimpin’ out.” A harsh statement, but one that he knows is completely deserved, all things considered. Which means that this is his chance to prove himself, and show her that he is not going to wimp out any time soon.

“Open your mouth and stay right there,” he orders her. He thinks about telling her that, if it’s too much for her, then she just has to deal with it, but that is a little too far for him, even while trying to prove himself, so he says nothing else. Piers is already achingly hard just from kissing her, so when her mouth is open, he plants a hand on the back of her head, pushing her forward so that his cock is engulfed in her mouth.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he breathes, the sensation already overwhelming for him. It has been a long time for him, so long that he could just barely remember how good it used to be, playing with the other pets, but even then, he never had the chance to experience anything quite like this. Having the power in the situation will make it all completely different.

For someone who has never done anything like this before, Marnie must have done her research or something, because even with Piers taking control, holding her in place, she still moves a bit on her own accord, using her tongue as she sucks him off, teasing him and making him moan for her, his legs feeling weak beneath him. Yes, it has definitely been much too long since the last time he has done anything like this, and the sleepless nights he has spent jerking off to guilty thoughts of his little sister do not count for anything, especially in a moment like this.

Piers knows that he is not going to last long like this, and that even if he manages to stop now, he will still not be able to last very long doing anything else with her. This is going to be a very short lesson, which means that he is going to take some time before he is able to properly train her, and at the same time, he is going to be training himself, to be able to actually take control properly, and be the owner that a good pet like Marnie deserves.

When he feels like he can’t last a moment longer, he pulls her back, gasping as he tries to regain his composure, barely even able to look down at her, at the look on her face, when he is this riled up. “That’s enough of that,” he says weakly. “It’s a good start, but I think there’s somethin’ more important…I mean, for you to learn before we really get started…”

Marnie is still a virgin, naturally, and the idea that he will be the one to take that from her makes his hands shake a little bit, something that he tries to disguise once he has her laying down so that he can work a finger inside of her, trying to make sure that she is ready for this. Of course, he has to be as careful with her as possible, in order to avoid causing her any pain, or making her first time anything less than pleasant. If he had it his way, it would be perfect and perfectly memorable, everything Marnie deserves, but he still can’t shake the idea that she deserves better than him, so he supposes he will just have to settle for whatever they get.

She gets so wet beneath his touch that he is a little amazed by it all, amazed that he is able to get her this excited. He tries to remember the girls that he has pleased in the past, in his time as a pet; he tries to remember the times that he played with Sonia like this, with Nessa, and even though this is so different from that, the fundamentals are the same, and it is not long before he has Marnie whimpering and writhing beneath him, actually letting her pleasure overtake her, as he gets her ready for him.

It feels like she is already so excited for this that it will not take very long at all, and that is so hard for him to wrap his head around, the idea of her wanting this as badly as he has been wanting this. He never thought he would say this, but he is really glad that Hop and Gloria have such big mouths around his little sister, basically doing all the work for him, pushing her towards him and making such a major decision for him, ending up with the best possible outcome.

When he knows for sure that Marnie is ready for him, he moves so that he is on top of her, hoping that he is not moving things too quickly. Before long, they are going to be so deep into this that he will hopefully have the confidence to boss her around, to train her properly as a pet, but for now, this feels like the perfect place to start, and Piers pushes up against his little sister, giving her once last chance to make him stop, before he goes all the way with it.

“I told you not to be a wimp about things, so just do it,” is all that Marnie has to say on the subject. With that nice little bit of encouragement, he thrusts forward, hoping that he has given himself enough time to calm down that he does not lose it immediately, the instant he is buried inside of his little sister.

As he takes things slowly, he finds that it does not matter how much he has calmed down; just knowing that he is with Marnie is enough to get him much too excited, but he manages to keep calm as he fits himself inside of her. That come does not last very long, though, and once he has started fucking her, he has no hope of keeping his cool, not when he listens to the way she whimpers with each thrust that he gives her.

Faster and faster, he loses himself in his rhythm until it can hardly be called a rhythm at all, and Marnie clings to him, crying out and whining for her big brother, and the only thing that she is able to communicate is just how good it feels for her. He is so glad to know that he is doing that right, because he certainly isn’t trying as hard as he could be right now, and even when trying not to be selfish, that becomes impossible, as he finally gets the chance to live out a fantasy he has kept to himself for far too long.

Marnie is the first to come, but he is not far behind her, and the two are left clinging to each other, shuddering as they try to catch their breath. Tonight is not over, not by a long shot, and Piers really needs to get a grip soon, if he is actually going to start teaching Marnie what she needs to know.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
